


拉郎，崔秀彬x朴智旻

by kkimmy



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkimmy/pseuds/kkimmy
Summary: 拉郎爽文罢了，没什么剧情就是敏敏子钓傻兔子的车
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Park Jimin(BTS)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

我一直知道智旻前辈很有人气。

我这里指的人气不是在粉丝里的人气。是指对他有私心的人，多的我都觉得自己排不上号。

作为窥视前辈的人之一，我有着自己的小小雷达，我知道周围有多少人跟自己一样对前辈有别样心思。前辈的队友不用说，年末舞台那些在后台刻意挤过来搭讪的男人女人都有意无意地在前辈休息室门口的走廊里晃荡，等待着合适的时机创造一个“意外”。

前辈才表演完，香汗淋漓地坐在我前面一排的椅子上喘着气。前辈额发还有些湿，软软地贴着额头鬓角，他侧脸对着我，跟泰亨前辈在说笑，他伸手帮泰亨前辈把头发理好又挠了挠下巴，泰亨前辈笑嘻嘻的仿佛被主人爱抚的大狗。没有不尊重泰亨前辈的意思，只是他满眼幸福咧着四方嘴的样子有些令我嫉妒。

前辈似乎是感受到我的目光，转过脸正好对上我的眼睛，我吓了一跳，赶紧微微弯腰打招呼，说前辈辛苦了。前辈眼睛弯弯的亮晶晶的，招招他的小手叫我过去。

我凑上去把耳朵送过去，目光正好放在前辈漂亮白皙的天鹅颈上，我忍着呼吸，听智旻前辈把手放我的耳朵边，湿热的呼吸打在我的耳廓上，带着笑意的细软声音说：秀彬啊，结束去一趟我房间，给你准备了个生日礼物。

我惊讶的抬起头，前辈笑嘻嘻的对我眨了眨眼就转回去了，我看着前辈留给我的后脑勺，楞楞地都忘了回答，心里有个期待的气球缓缓撑大，带着我轻飘飘的要飞起来。

舞台怎么结束的怎么回到酒店怎么应付摆脱缠着我准备生日直播的哥哥弟弟们，我统统不知道，脑子里一片白纸，只记得前辈漂亮的眼睛和叫我来找他的话。

我站在前辈房间门口，紧张地叩响了房门，听着里面哒哒的脚步声越来越近，不合时宜地高兴自己是同公司后辈酒店都在一起，别人都接近不了。

门开了，前辈只穿着酒店的浴袍。

领口大大的开成v字，身体脸颊蒸地红扑扑的，刚洗过澡吧应该，浑身热腾腾的散发着橙花香气，白嫩的脚丫光着踩在地毯上。

前辈笑盈盈的看着我，我才反应过来，飞快地红了脸，弯腰鞠躬傻乎乎的喊了句智旻前辈好。前辈在我头顶上轻轻的笑着，伸手把我拉起来带进房间。房门在我身后咔嗒一声关上，我僵在原地不敢乱动，看着前辈慢悠悠地走到床边，叉起腿坐着，毫不在意漂亮的小腿肚就这样露给我看。

坐呀，前辈说。

我赶紧应下来，拘着手脚坐在沙发椅上。前辈换了只腿，浴袍往一边滑了滑，露出更多光洁大腿。我眼睛都不知道该往哪看，低着头不吭声。  
然后我听见前辈叫我把头抬起来。我咬着牙抬头，尽量让自己的目光集中在前辈脸上。他卸了妆，干干净净的脸显得年纪似乎比我还小。  
他笑了，他说，崔秀彬，你喜欢我。

我愣住了。前辈甚至用的是肯定句，没有疑问。

我大脑似乎停住了，我张了张嘴，却没发出任何声音。被发现了吗？前辈会很生气吗？前辈要惩罚我吗？之前轻飘飘浮起来的气球像是突然炸开了，我沉沉地掉下去了，看不到底。

前辈没得到我的回应似乎有点不耐烦，他站起来，走到我面前，一屁股坐在了我大腿上，面对面目光火辣辣的盯着我，又说了一遍，崔秀彬你喜欢我。

我终于缓过劲来开始慌乱的摆手扶住前辈的肩膀试图阻止他靠我更近。

我紧张的开口才发现声音都憋哑了，我磕磕巴巴的想告诉前辈不要担心我不会让别人知道的，可是刚喊出前辈两个字就顿住了，前辈的小肉手隔着裤子掂量着我胯下已经硬起来的东西。

我这下彻底傻了，前辈手指灵活地解开裤链，钻进去握住了两颗小球，揉了两下又放开转手用力撸了一把完全硬挺起来的器具，看着我闷哼一声努力忍着的样子，他似乎挺满意的。

他轻声笑着凑上来咬我红得发烫的耳垂，说，小子，发育的挺好的嘛。

等我脑子清醒一点的时候，我已经被前辈剥光了衣服，仰躺在床上，前辈的浴袍从两个漂亮的肩膀上垮下来，堪堪挂在他身上，而他骑在我身上正抓着我的手带着我抚向他的后穴。

“我刚刚洗澡弄了一下了......你摸摸看......”前辈肉肉的嘴唇颤抖着，吐出我想都不敢想的话语。

我手指触碰到他穴口，确实是湿润的，稍稍用力一按，便把指尖探进这个温暖的潮湿的天堂。我的手比前辈不知道大多少，探进去两个指节而已前辈呼吸就急促起来，他腰都在不安地扭动，又像是在躲又像是在邀请我再深一点。我一根根加着手指，听着下面水声越来越响，前辈脸颊红的要滴血，吐息如兰刺激着我被香艳画面震撼地迟钝了的神经。

“唔......对......再上面一点......”前辈呼吸一点点急促起来，在我手指擦过某个地方的时候惊叫一声软了腰。就算我没经验，男人在性爱这方面似乎都是无师自通的，我开始对那块敏感处猛攻。一只手插着诱人的花芯，一只手抚上前辈垂着的漂亮的性器缓缓撸动。我自己的呼吸也渐渐随着变粗，看着前辈在我手里慢慢绽放。

前辈手抖地撑不住，浑身都粉了起来，吐出的呻吟越来越急促。好热，好热。“呼......啊......再快一点.......”前辈额头都开始渗出汗珠，他攀住我的肩膀，终于在大腿猛烈的颤抖中，干净漂亮的前端淅淅沥沥地洒出乳白色液体，喷在我胸口上。

我依然仰躺着，傻乎乎地看着前辈高潮。他真的很漂亮。汗水粘住额发，眼睛舒服的眯起来像猫儿一样，仰着头颅把情动成粉色的脖颈大大方方的亮给我看，胸口的樱花在他自己的把玩下硬硬的挺立着变成红豆，热腾腾的散发着性感的气息。我楞楞帮他完成这场色情秀，看着他缓缓回过神来，对我又像是娇羞又像是诱惑的笑一笑，凑过来亲吻我的脸夸我做得好。

他就着我胸口上他自己的液体，握住了我晾在空气里过久的硬挺，顺滑的撸动起来。他熟练的拨开包皮露出我肿大的头部，又冲我弯了弯亮晶晶的眼睛，低头把我吮进嘴里。我绷紧了大腿肌肉，手不由自主的放到前辈后脑上，我想按住他的头继续往口腔深处走，又怕伤了他想叫他吐出来，最后我只敢轻轻的揪住他的发尾，一次次深呼吸忍住不让自己当场爽的泄出来。

但他没让我在他的小嘴里呆很久，他努力舔了一会儿放进去吸了一会儿，就吐出来掂在手里抱怨似的嘟嘟嚷嚷着说，崔秀彬，你太大了，我一半都吃不进去。

我像是突然清醒了一样，身体自然地行动起来，我腹部一用力坐起来，没等智旻前辈反应过来就把他往后推倒在厚厚的白色褥子里。前辈像是吃了一惊，随后他又游刃有余地笑起来，不等我上手掰，就轻巧地打开细白的双腿，把中间那个被我欺负了好一会儿的已经成深粉色的湿漉漉的漂亮入口展示给我看。

“来吧，小～处～男～”前辈的声音从来没有这么魅惑人心过。我用力按住前辈的膝弯迫使他的入口朝我打开，死死的盯着那个小口，头部在泥泞处滑动几下，一沉腰把自己缓缓送进去。

“啊.......你.......真的很大......啊！”前辈大腿筛糠似的颤抖着，被我进入的当口还软绵绵地笑着说这撩拨我的话。我咬紧了牙猛的往前一撞，把自己彻底送进去，没来得及看交合处有没有被我鲁莽的进入弄伤，便被铺天盖地的快感淹没。

层层叠叠的嫩肉把我的凶器缠地死紧，我仿佛纵身跳入温暖的泉眼，像柔软多汁的桃子被我用力的杵进去。我一只手抓着前辈的胯一只手捞着他的腿弯，等他适应了几秒，也给自己几秒咬牙忍过这令我头皮发麻的快感，然后才开始重重地动起来。

爽，好爽。这跟手淫或者飞机杯的感觉完全不一样。前辈整个人都被情欲蒸成了粉色，热腾腾的，我操的满心喜欢，下面也更用力的动作，退出来只剩个头在里面，又重重的插回去，看他臀部被我插的直往床铺里陷，听着他高高低低地渐渐染上泣音的呻吟，听他叫我的名字，骂我混蛋，喊我慢点。

可是怎么可能慢下来呢？他湿漉漉红艳艳的入口被我的物什粗暴的破开，他的液体被我反复的动作拍打成细细的泡沫黏在腿根和臀尖。他眼睛更亮了，盈满了泪水，眼眶也红红的，双手胡乱的挥舞着推着我的胸口。

可是前辈，是你引诱我的呀。

我无视他无力的小手，埋下头含住他饱满的双唇舔吻，他呜呜的声音被我冲入口腔的舌头吞下。我用力舔着他的小豁牙，舔着他的上颚，前辈怎么会是甜的？怎么会这么甜呢？

我下面重重的继续往里走，伸手抚摸他平坦的小腹，想要隔着肚皮感受一下我在他身体里的存在。他眼泪几乎是立刻就掉出来了，挣扎着抓我的手，叫我不许按。我的手比他大上不少，我轻而易举的捉住他的小手收拢在我手心里，反过来把他自己的手按在他自己的小腹上跟着我进出的节奏按压磨瑟。我打桩似的反复挺动着下身问他有没有感觉到我，他哭叫甩着脑袋着说有，有感觉。我满意的埋下脸亲吻他被泪水沾湿的睫毛，咬咬他薄薄的耳垂问他舒不舒服。他看上去几乎要失去意识了，胡乱的点头说舒服，舒服。

他内壁又开始痉挛，我知道前辈又要到了，我腾出一只手帮他擦擦脸，扶着他的头让他泪眼朦胧的正视我，叫他忍一下。然后收回手把他双腿扛到肩膀上来，撑在他两边开始最后的爆发。

他整个人都被我操熟操软了，我的囊袋重重的打在他臀上红红一片。他似乎连哭叫都发不出来了，无声的张着嘴呼吸，被操厉害了就抓紧我的手臂弯起脊背艰难的吸气，再在呼气的时候狠狠的摔下来，只剩胸口高高的起伏着。

我发了狠，咬紧牙关飞快的操进操出，水声打地啪啪响，终于在最后一下卯足了劲送进去，抵着在最里面射了出来，涨满他的甬道。前辈也痉挛着射出他的第二次。

我没有抽出来，我喘着气，感觉到一种满足的情绪满满当当的在我心里。前戏的时候被前辈占领上风，没能好好亲吻他。我看着前辈粉红却没有我印迹的漂亮身躯赌气地埋下去，从脖颈开始一一补上我的唇印牙印。

我不轻不重咬在他胸口的时候他似乎终于回神了，委委屈屈的推我的头，叫我滚开。我笑眯眯的抱紧了他，顺手牵过他的小手亲吻他的手指，黏糊糊的一遍遍说喜欢智旻前辈。

我蹭着他的肩窝，想起一切开始前前辈那个肯定句，我问前辈怎么会知道我喜欢他。前辈听到又变回了那只高傲漂亮的猫咪，得意的分析怎么从我眼神行为里发现的。我看着他恢复神彩，还堵在入口的性器也开始恢复精神。前辈明显也感觉到了，急匆匆乱哄哄地蹬着没什么力气的小细腿就要往后逃。我笑嘻嘻的箍住他的腰一个用力把半勃的东西又塞回去，听见他又痛苦又欢愉的惊叫。

手机铃声不合时宜的响起来，是我的手机，我本不想理会，毕竟美人前辈在怀里还有什么能让我离开呢。我俯身又想向前辈讨吻，被前辈一掌拍在后背上。前辈看着时间大惊小怪的喊起来，崔秀彬你还有半小时生日了！我这才想起来约定好了要跟连准哥他们一起开直播，电话正是连准哥打来的。

我瘪着嘴保持着插入的姿势接通电话，果然对面响起气急败坏的声音叫我赶紧回房间做准备，我噢了一声，委屈的情绪涌上来，化成身下的用力一顶，听到前辈猝不及防的轻叫一声，心情顿时又好起来，挂了电话看着红着脸捂着嘴的前辈。

时间不够了，我依依不舍地抽出还硬着的湿答答的下身，看着关不上的殷红小口缓缓流出白色的东西，被前辈扔出的一包湿巾飞来拍在脸上叫我滚去擦擦回房间。我抽出湿巾哭笑不得的擦干净还没得到满足的兄弟，费力的塞回裤子里。前辈又披上了他的浴袍，站起来的时候双腿有些颤抖，他费力地走过来，只到我的肩膀呢，踮起脚在我唇上响亮地亲了一口，他说，生日礼物，喜欢吗？

直播开始没几分钟我手机无声的震动了一下，我悄悄低头看手机，是前辈的kakaotalk，说他有在看直播，说生日快乐。我飞快的打了字传过去，笑容满面迎接我的生日蛋糕。

我说，前辈不要睡太早，生日礼物还没拆完呢。


	2. 朴智旻视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，是敏敏视角

那小子又在看我。

我结束表演随意擦完汗整理一下衣服重新走上艺人席，尽力保持着挺直脊背，不能表现的太累，阿米们都在看呢。

我感受得到周围人的目光追随着我，这没什么，这是我的勋章，是对我刚刚拼命完成的舞台的肯定，我喜欢被同行盯上。虽然我也知道里面有些人的目光不单纯，参杂了别样的意思，出道这么多年了我都懂。

可是崔秀彬那孩子，他眼神里是存粹的喜欢和尊重。我看得出来。

出道前就在练习室见过他好几次，那时候还没这么高吧，但长得干净漂亮，总是战战兢兢紧张兮兮地缩着手悄悄看我，我点他的名表扬几句就会高兴的红了耳朵笑出兔牙。

看吧他就是在看我。我走回座位短短几秒钟，他灼热的目光一直跟着我。我突然记起他好像在哪里说过最喜欢硕珍哥？哼......是个小骗子呢……抱歉珍哥，这小孩可爱的很，我有些想要呢。要怎么把这小孩搞到手呢？我坐下来想了几秒。

泰亨在我旁边也落座了，喊着智旻啊叫我看他跟着舞台上的音乐扭动。我伸手揉揉他的脑袋，渐渐想起崔秀彬那小孩生日也是12月，甚至最巧的是就是几个小时后的明天呢。这不是正好吗？我愉快地挠挠泰亨的下巴，转头对上那孩子的眼睛。

他吓了一跳，立刻弯腰鞠躬，我心情很好地招他过来，他带着惊讶的神情凑上来，我故意把气息吐在他红彤彤的耳廓上，向他发出来我房间的请柬。他脸上表情精彩的很，写满了惊讶又期待又紧张。我轻快的转过头去不再看他，去安抚略有些不高兴的泰亨告诉他我只是祝贺小孩获得新人奖。

关上房门的声音让我真正放松下来。我随意的扯开衣服踹掉皮鞋，拿起手机看了眼时间，如果崔秀彬一会儿早点过来，说不定能来两轮呢，如果那孩子够持久的话。我被自己逗笑了，那孩子要是个小处男，可不知道撑得了多久呢。

我把房间号发给他，告诉他20分钟后过来报到。然后哼着歌拿着浴袍进浴室了。虽然那小孩成年了，但想也不会有什么经验，得自己做好准备呢。

等我松松的系上浴袍走出来，正好听见门铃响，看了一眼时间，还有不到一分钟，真乖呢。我凑过去看猫眼，看着被扭曲成大头娃娃的小孩紧张地拽裤腿。我忍着笑，把肩上的浴袍往下拉了拉露出我的脖颈，我知道他会喜欢看的。

打开门，果不其然小孩愣在原地了，耳朵又飞快的红了，嘴唇都微微张开了。嗯，是我满意的反应。等他反应过来傻乎乎的给我鞠躬问好了，我才伸手把他拽进房间，把他关进成年人的世界。

他坐下了也是拘手拘脚的，只敢看地下不敢看我，头发垂下来也挡不住他渐渐涌起情绪的眼睛。我叫他抬头看我，他甚至咬了咬牙才敢抬头，哼，小孩子呢还是。对小孩子，还是直球吧。

于是我直说了，崔秀彬，你喜欢我。

我很肯定，我觉得没必要用疑问句，因为这是我瞎了都能感觉到的事实嘛。

他张了张嘴，没有声音出来，也没有动作，只是快把漂亮的黑色眼睛给瞪出来了。我耐心的等了几秒，他依旧呆呆傻傻地看着我。

没出息的小笨蛋，我心里暗骂一声，直接走过去叉开腿坐在了他大腿上，凑近他的脸，又重复了一遍让他惊呆的话。他似乎是终于醒过来，磕磕巴巴地要推开我，瞳孔颤抖着要逃。

逃？送上门来了往哪逃？我一把握住了下面隔着裤子硬起来抵着我的玩意儿。哇......这可是个大家伙......我咽了口口水，解开他的裤链去揉他滚烫的囊袋，又顺着用力撸了一把他完全站起来的东西，听到他隐忍地闷哼一声，我终于满意了一点，攀着他绷紧的手臂肌肉凑过去咬他耳朵，夸他发育的好。

小孩子被我勾地失了神，我推他倒在床铺上，努力扒他衣服了他还呆呆傻傻的。要不是手里他的物什烫的吓人，我几乎要以为是自己会错了意，小孩子没那个心思。

我垮到他身上去，拉着他的手引着他往我洗澡的时候扩张过的地方走，叫他乖小孩，叫他摸摸看。他的手指抵在我后面，用力挤了进去。他手很大我知道的，但比我自己扩张时长出一小半的指头全部塞进去时，还是涨的我有些难受。但是可以的，这都吃不进去一会儿他那大玩意儿岂不是要杀了我。我安慰着自己努力调整呼吸配合他的手指进出。

崔秀彬手指顺利找到我敏感点开始用力按压的时候我开始有点害怕了，他这是什么天赋？我手臂快撑不住了，快感随着他的手指迅速扩散开去占领我的大脑，下面也被他握进了滚烫的手心撸动。我有些受不住他密集的进攻，呼吸随着他的节奏越来越快，终于忍不住泻在他手里。

还说逗逗这小处男呢，怎么自己先爽的过了头。我有点生自己的气。可是，小处男确实有些超乎我想象。我笑眯眯的去亲吻他的脸颊，我捡到宝了呢，只要......他这根东西的活儿也好的话。我逮住他被我晾了半天的火热的东西，看着他瞬间绷紧了大腿肌肉。这根东西完全立起来了，就算爬满了狰狞的血管头部都涨成紫红色，也看得出来主人很少用他，依旧是干干净净的样子，看起来不糟。于是我埋头把他吮进嘴里。

靠，可是怎么会这么大，我一半都吞不下去。我艰难地把庞然大物塞在嘴里吞吐，意识到无论如何也吃不了的时候无奈的吐了出来，就着上面亮晶晶的液体撸了两把，抬头向他抱怨太大了。

然后漂亮的小兔子今晚第一次爆发了，猛的把我往后推倒进床铺里，穿着粗气红着眼睛从上方把我笼罩进阴影里。终于开窍了？我得逞似地甜甜的笑了，我知道他喜欢看我笑，我做出了最后的刺激，我用上了自己最勾人的音调，叫他小处/  
男，叫他来。

他依旧不说话，猛的按住我的膝弯把我大大朝他地打开，我顺从的做了几次深呼吸放松自己，迎接他狰狞的头部。

他实在是太大了。纵使我做好了润/滑，又让他用手玩了这么会儿，我依然感觉光是他的头部就能把我撕裂。我强迫自己深深的吸气吐气，颤抖着还要去调戏他，逗他说他太大。毕竟我的自尊心不允许自己失去主导权。

结果好像反而刺激了他，因为他猛的往前一撞，整根重重的杵了进来。

我被这一下撞的几乎喊出声来。刚刚被他细长的手指抚慰的敏感点再次被干脆直接的狠狠摩擦，我兴奋地挺起了腰，脚趾都舒服的伸展开去。

崔秀彬也喘的厉害，却还是停了几秒钟给我适应，然后他就解放自我似的用劲冲撞起来。没什么技巧，只是飞快的进进出出，却磨地我受不住。

哪有这样的呀，几乎全根退出又整根闯入，囊/袋啪啪地拍在我臀上，水声也搅着越来越响，把我们相接的位置连着腿根都操/地湿漉漉的。我几乎要受不了了，强忍着眼泪不能掉，去推他结实的胸口，骂他崔秀彬混蛋慢一点。

他却更激动了，下面飞快的进进出出，打的我大腿止不住颤抖，黏糊糊的汁水都被他插地四处溅开。他埋下头把我的抗议全部吞下，用力的舔我的牙齿，我头晕脑胀，隐隐约约记得自己原本想给小处/男上一课来着，怎么会落到这个地步呢，这小混蛋持久地让我几乎要害怕他。

小腹突然被滚烫的手心摩瑟按压，配合着他冲撞的节奏，我几乎是立刻就崩溃了。小腹似乎都要被他顶穿，终于忍不住哭声叫他停，等一下，不许按。什么前辈的面子什么主导权统统被我抛到九霄云外。

他操/的太深了，我视线都被泪水模糊掉，哆哆嗦嗦去抓他按在我肚子上的大手，却被他反手逮住覆上来一起放在痉挛的小腹上。

这混蛋带着我的手一起动作，硬生生的逼出我的尖叫。他黏糊糊地哑着嗓子喊我前辈，问我感觉到他没有。我爽的头皮发麻，快要听不见他在问什么了，只得胡乱的点头说有，你慢一点。他没有停下逼问，继续插的我汁水飞溅，又凑近耳朵问我舒不舒服。我崩溃地哭叫着说舒服，你快/射。

小混蛋开始最后的冲刺了。我被深入体内的滚烫凶器涨地发麻，昏昏沉沉地感受着他的加速。我后悔招惹这个小怪兽了。我没有力气了，只能虚虚的抓住他的手臂，模模糊糊地看见他抿紧的薄唇和渗汗的额头。

延绵不绝的快感劈头盖脸地压下来，我躲不开，感受着体内横冲直撞的东西深深地埋到最里面，被精/液冲击着内壁的感觉太过致命，我在虚无的白光里痉挛着高/潮了。

乳/头被啃咬的疼痛让我清醒过来，我费力地埋头看，混蛋崔秀彬的黑色头颅埋在我胸口上一口一口补着他的印记。我又羞又委屈地去推他的脑袋叫他滚开，我气自己高估自己，气自己不经操，气自己被小处/男玩成这样。

小坏蛋笑嘻嘻地顺手抓住我的手，黏黏糊糊地亲我的指头，边亲边重复说喜欢我。我没力气，闭着眼睛随他亲吻。腿依然是打开的姿势，湿漉漉的粘着他，崔秀彬的东西依然堵在穴口不动，算了，随他吧，反正也踹不开他。

黏人的小兔子拱着我的肩窝问我怎么知道他喜欢我。哼，真是笨蛋呢。我这个前辈的小得意又冒出来了，我说臭小子你的目光还不明显吗？我上哪你都看着我？待机室外那些人不是你悄悄帮我应付掉的吗？当前辈不知道啊……！崔秀彬你还来？？

堵在穴口的东西又在硬了。我真的怕了。这孩子不是也表演了吗，哪来这么多精力？我的脚心在床单上打滑，试图往后退，却被大手箍住胯用力的重新撞了进去。我没忍住叫出声来，小兔子满足地眯着眼睛笑着看我。

及时的电话铃声救了我，我松了口气，安慰式地捏捏自己还在高/潮的余韵里微微痉挛的大腿，用力在不知满足还要埋下来继续的小混蛋的背上来了一巴掌，命令他接电话，毕竟刚刚瞟到屏幕上显示还有半小时混小子就生日了，这个电话怕是叫他回去准备直播的吧。

果然电话那边是他们大哥崔连准的吼声，叫他立刻回去准备。我终于彻底放心了，按这小孩的持久力，半小时远远不够吧。小孩也是个敬业的，当然要和队友一起直播庆生。我做着口型叫他起来，他边委委屈屈的回应着崔连准，边又恶狠狠的顶我一下。我用手捂住嘴，却也慢了一步没有抑制住呻吟。他坏笑着挂了电话，我狠狠地丢了包湿巾给他叫他拔出来擦干净快滚。

我勉强把自己收拾干净，脱力地倒回床上，手机正好弹出小兔子直播的提醒。我点开进去，这会儿小混蛋穿的人模人样地，跟其他小孩一起问好闲聊。

我点开kaokaotalk对话框，告诉他直播做的很好，祝混蛋崔秀彬生日快乐。

手机屏幕里的他低下头在桌子下面划拉几下，同时我的手机又响起来，是小坏蛋的回复：前辈不要睡太早，生日礼物还没拆完呢。

我红着脸把手机扔开，我是招惹了个不得了的小混蛋吧。


End file.
